Many vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, currently have furniture that includes human support surfaces (e.g., beds, couches, seats, etc.) that an occupant can sit and/or lay on. Where an occupant is sleeping or laying on a human support surface and the vehicle experiences accelerations as a result of one or more maneuvers of the vehicle, the occupant laying down may shift position because of changes in the occupant's inertia, and be disturbed and awoken as a result.